Insomnio
by Luce di Cielo
Summary: Tsuna está a muy poco de convertirse en el Décimo Vongola, sin embargo, no ha sido capaz de descansar como es debido para tal evento. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su mente a horas de convertirse en el jefe de la más grande familia mafiosa? One-shot.


_Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primera publicación, un pequeño one-shot de KHR! Situado unos años después de la batalla de los representantes, por lo que está demás decir que se basa en el final del manga._

_De ante-mano pido disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía y/o error en la redacción, ya que soy nueva en este mundo de la escritura *w*_

_Sin más rodeos los dejo para que disfruten de la lectura_

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que el sádico tutor italiano hizo aparición en su vida. En cualquier otro momento le hubiese dolido el cuerpo de tan solo recordar ese día, pero ya en esas circunstancias lo único que le causaba era cierta añoranza.

A pesar de que en ciertas ocasiones le recriminara al infante lo duro que fue con él en aquellos años, no podía evitar tenerle cariño a la época que memoraba como su adolescencia, todo gracias al mismo niño; y aunque esa etapa pudo haberse extendido un poco más, sabía que era imposible, que debía darla por concluida a penas recibiese el mando de la décima generación de Vongola. De todos modos, la razón por la cual el asesino a sueldo se había hecho su tutor era por lo que ocurriría el día de mañana.

_El día de mañana_… Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al suceso que mañana se llevaría a cabo, ni tampoco al camino que le había llevado hasta ahí

Todo había pasado tan rápido, parecía que había sido ayer cuando negaba cualquier asomo de la mafia en sus planes, cuando iba a la escuela en compañía de sus amigos, esperanzado en la idea de que las habladurías de Reborn sobre ser el Décimo no fuesen más que eso, habladurías, y él pudiese vivir pacíficamente junto a sus seres queridos.

Fue tan ingenuo, la verdad era que el hitman siempre tuvo la razón, que él jamás tuvo la opción de elegir si quería heredar a la Familia o no, que una vez dentro de la mafia no se puede escapar de ella, y él había entrado incluso antes de saberlo, así lo dictaba su sangre. Por ende, al final se resignó a sacarle provecho.

El día en que tomó esa decisión oficialmente estaba muy fresco en su memoria. Se hallaba de vacaciones en Italia con sus guardianes y amigas, el noveno, a quien consideraba ya como su abuelo, les había hecho la invitación personalmente. Al principio se había negado a ir, sin embargo, ante las insistencias de Timoteo y las amenazas de Reborn no tuvo más opción que acceder.

Por supuesto, el ya nombrado espartano no tenía la más mínima intención de verlo haraganear durante dos meces, por lo que sometió a su alumno a intensos entrenamientos de cinco horas diarias. Fue en una de esas sesiones en la que aprovechó de sacar a colación el tema de la sucesión.

- ¡Hey, Dame-Tsuna! Es suficiente.

El chico apagó su llama, aliviado de que al fin terminara tan extenuante jornada.

- Bien, entonces me voy, quedé de juntarme con Onii-san y…

- No tan rápido – lo detuvo el italiano – ¿A dónde crees que vas? No te he dado permiso para que te vayas.

El niño que aparentaba alrededor de cuatro años de edad apuntaba al joven con su habitual pistola. No importaba que tan acostumbrado estuviese el aludido a las agresivas actitudes del sicario, jamás dejarían de recorrerle escalofríos por la espalda.

- Ya, ya, Reborn – rió nerviosamente el castaño – Me quedaré, no hacen falta las balas.

Suspiró aliviado, en toda la tarde no había estado más intranquilo que frente al arma.

- Debes tomar una decisión ya y dejar de ser el dame que haz sido hasta ahora – le espetó sin rodeos – Vongola está en paz, tienes el apoyo de Nono, tus guardianes, y el entrenamiento comenzó a dar frutos. No seas cobarde y conviértete en el Décimo.

Sawada cambió completamente su expresión, sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que se lo diría, pero no esperaba que fuese _tan luego_, todavía quería disfrutar de la vida más o menos relajada que llevaba hasta entonces y ser solo Dame-Tsuna, el adolescente que estaba superando dicha etapa sin pena ni gloria, al menos para quienes lo - conocían en Japón.

- No me ignores, Tsuna – dijo apuntando nuevamente la frente del chico – Ambos sabemos que llevas tiempo asumiéndolo, desde la batalla de los representantes para ser más precisos; de no ser así no habrías hecho uso del poder que la Familia te confiere, ni si quiera te atreverías a levantar la voz cuando tus guardianes llevan lejos sus discusiones ¡Se hombre de una vez y asume tu posición! ¡El Noveno no te esperará hasta su muerte!

Se escuchó el sonido de la pistola a punto de disparar, mas esta vez no se inmutó, siguió perdido en sus dilemas.

¿Qué sentido tenía negarse a estas alturas? Todo lo que Reborn había dicho era cierto. _Si hubiese durado más, un poco más…_No. No importaba cuanto intentara extenderlo, en algún momento llegaría a ese punto. En cambio, trató de recordar la razón de todas sus acciones: sus amigos, su madre, sus hermanos pequeños; su familia, su _famiglia_.

- Suena como si lo hubiese hecho por gusto – respondió, al fin, con cierta amargura – Lo siento, realmente no quiero llevar a es vida, pero tienes razón, pronto Vongola volverá a la guerra y no tendré como proteger a quienes me rodean – El asesino observaba atentamente a su pupilo, quien adoptaba poco a poco un aura sombría – Lo haré, seré el Décimo, puedes decírselo al abuelo.

Esa misma noche se festejó con los mejores vinos que la empresa mafiosa producía, en una celebración privada que incluía a las dos últimas generaciones y unos miembros de alto rango de CEDEF, quienes estaban casualmente en la mansión por asuntos de trabajo.

Unos felicitaban al próximo jefe y otros bebían como si la vida dependiese de ello, el único que no parecía sucumbir al ambiente era el motivo de la fiesta, Sawada Tsunayoshi, por eso mismo, al apenas tener la oportunidad, decidió ir al jardín delantero.

Se sentó en una de las tantas bancas que adornaban el lugar y miró al cielo con nostalgia mientras sostenía el licor en la mano. De pronto sintió una mano muy conocida apoyada en su hombro.

- Kyoko-chan – adivinó – ¿cómo supiste donde estaba? – preguntó dándose vuelta.

- Eres un libro abierto, Tsu-kun – Respondió sentándose a su lado – Siempre buscas lugares como éste para pensar – Se detuvo un momento, dudaba en preguntarle si se sentía mal o algo por el estilo.

- Estoy bien, descuida – Se adelantó el castaño – No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Kyoko lo miró fijamente, algo le decía que ocultaba muchas cosas tras esas palabras.

- Si no quieres hablar solo dilo, no te esfuerces en mentirme, estaré aquí cuando quieras conversar – Sonrió la joven.

Finalmente acabó contándole todas sus inseguridades: el terror que tenía a mancharse las manos de sangre, la incertidumbre de poder volver a Vongola a lo que era en los tiempos de primo, entre otras cosas. Ella no hizo nada más que escuchar hasta que el silencio se hizo presente otra vez, y el único gesto de apoyo que atinó a darle fue entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

- Gracias – le respondió más tranquilo y con un leve sonrojo que su compañera compartía.

No habló mucho del tema con el resto de sus amigos, lo creyó innecesario e incluso molesto, en cambio se dispuso a preparar la ceremonia y se enfocó en aprender lo más posible de las habilidades administrativas de Nono.

En eso había ocupado sus últimos meses, llegando así a la misma noche en la que se encontraba divagando entre lo que fue y podría ser, sin poder dormir.

Intentó conciliar el sueño teniendo en mente ahora la escena que en unas horas esperaba ver: a Gokudera casi derramando lágrimas de orgullo en primera fila, totalmente abstraído de la sonrisa amable de Yamamoto, que por las circunstancias estaría más amplia de lo normal. Siguiendo la secuencia, Ryohei sería la mezcla perfecta de los anteriores guardianes, pues se lo imaginaba con un llanto extremadamente ahogado y desconsolado, seguido de sonrisas luminosas sin dejar de lado el lagrimeo. Por otro lado, Lambo sería totalmente ajeno a la situación, estaría tragándose un dulce entremedio de sus comentarios inoportunos, al cual Fuuta e I-Pin reaccionarían haciéndolo callar, recordándole lo importante que era el momento. Quizás Chrome también interfiriese en algún momento las jugarretas de su hermanito, para luego dedicarle al Cielo una sonrisa de disculpas, y con ese aire tímido darle ánimos como queriendo decirle que siga adelante.

Mukuro y Hibari serían otra historia; el primero podría presentarse en forma de lechuza solo para ver el cambio de mando y luego irse, podría presentarse en su forma humana para dedicarle unas palabras en orden amenazante o simplemente podría no presentarse, después de todo no es que Mukuro fuese alguien muy predecible. Caso contrario era el de la Nube, a quien podía visualizar claramente apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, lejos del montón de herbívoros.

Y él solo estaría ahí, siguiendo el protocolo mientras un torbellino de emociones se haría cargo de él, torbellino que sería bloqueado por el shock de ser oficialmente el jefe de la más grande familia mafiosa.

Luego se daría paso a la celebración en la cual Haru y Kyoko lo abrazarían efusivamente, Hana le felicitaría con una sonrisa apoyándole con una mano en el hombro, Dino le daría unas palmadas en la espalda orgulloso de su hermano menor y hasta Iemitsu derramaría lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido su querido hijo.

En toda la jornada, probablemente Reborn lo trataría como al dame que conoció aquel día en que su madre lo despertó de sorpresa con el folleto en mano, le haría algún comentario sarcástico, y escondido entre bromas estaría el "lo hiciste bien" que le dedicaría con disimulado cariño paternal. Seguro que a él le bajaría la emotividad y le daría las gracias por el apoyo, a lo que su tutor respondería con fingida frialdad que no se emocionara, que las cosas recién iban comenzando.

Con tan solo imaginar esta última frase sintió la presión que le aguardaba en un calor que le recorría sin piedad la espalda, y los nervios se ordenaban en cadena atacarle el vientre.

Bajó sigilosamente a la cocina, buscando algo que beber. En el camino, de forma involuntaria, recordó a Enma, su mejor amigo, diciéndole que huyera. La situación en ese entonces era distinta, él había accedido a sucederle el mando al Noveno con el fin de desenmascarar al enemigo que les amenazaba en aquel entonces, la verdad es que nunca esperó la conclusión de la ceremonia.

Llenó el vaso de agua y lo bebió, se quedó allí parado un rato, viendo, en vez de la oscuridad de la noche, a sus amigos cambiar la voz, el rostro y el porte. Dejó todo en su lugar y se devolvió a la habitación cuyas luces no recordaba haber prendido, abrió la puerta con precaución, sin embargo, no la suficiente como para esquivar la patada en plena cara que le recibiría al entrar.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Apuntó con el arma en niño, seguramente irritado por ser despertado a altas horas de la mañana.

- Maa, maa, Reborn – Le tranquilizó su pupilo – No he podido dormir, eso es todo – Se excusó algo nervioso por el objeto que le apuntaba.

- Já, ¿ahora te pusiste nervioso y darás un paso atrás? – Le reprendió con sorna el infante.

- Solo lo primero – Confesó el castaño – No tengo pensado huir.

Más te vale – le amenazó con un aura oscura – Ya no tiene caso que te comportes como un mocoso, tú mismo dijiste que sabías lo que venía.

- Lo sé, lo sé – soltó el aliento, aliviado al ver que Reborn volvía a recostarse en su hamaca.

Tenía razón, sabía lo que venía: un montón de papeleo, reuniones tediosas, menos tiempo con sus amigos y más en las misiones, sumado a todo eso las tareas de la universidad.

- A todo esto – Se percató el muchacho – ¿Qué será de ti después de mañana? No seré más tu alumno

Por supuesto, las órdenes de Nono perderían su peso al asumir él.

- Volveré al lado oscuro de la mafia, ya sabes, hacer misiones y esas cosas.

- ¿Seguirás con Vongola?

- Mientras pagues bien… Tengo algunos caprichos, si no te importa,

Ambos sonrieron, Tsuna apagó las luces consiente de lo que significaba su respuesta.

- Hecho. Ah, y no te entusiasmes con las misiones, las tendrás, pero aún necesitaré de tu ayuda.

El sicario lo tenía contemplado desde el principio, no dejaría que el inútil de su estudiante cargara con todo el peso de un día para otro, conociéndolo, eso no traería nada bueno.

- Crece ya y duérmete, Dame-Tsuna.

Así hizo, convencido al fin de que fuere como fuere el porvenir, su familia jamás le daría la espalda, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para afrontarlo como era debido.

* * *

_Cualquier impresión, dudas, críticas en los Reviews, por favor. *-*_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
